The usual suspect
by GleekStar11
Summary: 8 years on and the Glee kids are grown up.  Santana is the new coach of the Cheerios.  Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Santana had woken up to the familiar sound of her phone going off; she instantly woke up to see her phone flashing up. "No" said the Latina as if the phone was a person, she blinked a few times before picking it up and reading the text. ** Puck- 4:48am; Hey San just woke up early and decided to text ya! How are you?**

Santana rolled her eyes as best as she could at the text and threw the phone back on her bed. _Why was he up at this time of the morning? _Santana kept questioning herself but after a few minutes still couldn't decide on an answer. "It's so early" she managed to say through the yawns.

"Ugh" Santana said as she sat up on the bed and looked out of the window, it was still dark outside. _Why the hell was she up? She decided to get ready for work as it was 6am she started, lo too early for Santana_

_A little while later, Santana had woken up completely and had given up on getting back to sleep. She got her phone back out and sent a text back to Puck. _** Hey Puckerman, what are you doing up at 5am? Are you crazy or some shit?**_ She sent the message and looked in the beside mirror._

_A little while later she had managed to sort out her hair, get changed into a pair of shots and a tank top. It wasn't really a good idea to wear this for her job but she didn't really care. Also it didn't help when Rachel was her boss._

_Rachel was the girl that Santana used to take the mick out of in High school, the Latina smirked at the memories of the popular girls; mostly the cheerleaders walking through the corridor and throwing a slush in Berry's face for the very first time. It gave her a little tingle down the back._

_Santana tied her hair up in a black band and pocketed her phone in her shorts and grabbed her back before rushing out of the front door, the Latina climbed into her small car. She decided to switch over radio channels; Santana kept rolling her eyes at the Christmas music. "It's not Christmas anymore!" She quietly yelled at the radio player, she was glad that nobody else was there then she would have looked stupid. Yelling at a radio? Yep, she would have defiantly got sectioned_

_Santana pulled up outside of the School and parked in the parking lot, little while later she had got ready in the auditorium and was sat down texting Puck, She was still asking him why he was up so early this morning. The Latina dropped her phone on the table when she heard her name being called; Santana rolled her eyes as she realised that it was Rachel, how she hated working for her. _

_So much for being famous and being on Broadway, Rachel had turned out to be the new director of McKinley's Glee Club._

_The two of them reminded Santana of when they were in Glee club and she had a cheerio coach, the Latina tried not to be like Sue but couldn't help it when there were stupid girls that wanted to audition when they couldn't even dance._

"_Berry, what do you want?" Asked Santana, she wasn't actually interested in the answer she just wanted the short girl to get out of her auditorium, that was another thing; Rachel still hadn't grown up to normal height, over the past 8 years of Rachel being out of school; Santana hadn't known Rachel to grow at least one inch._

_Rachel looked up at Santana and opened her mouth to say something but Santana didn't want to hear her annoying voice again. "Whatever Berry, I don't want to hear you talk, now go back to coaching your little Glee club" She rolled her eyes as Rachel walked out of the auditorium._

"_Thank god" Santana sighed in relief as she walked off and she sat down at the chair. The dark haired girl kept looking at the signup sheet for the new season for cheerios. She was hoping to get a lot of Girls but so far she could only get 15, she didn't know how her old coach got over thousands of people to sign up. _

_Santana just wished she could be like her, but not everyone was same._

_Santana sighed as the minutes got slower as it got closer to 9am, it seemed like it was hours away but just a mere few minutes. The Latina heard footsteps and she shot her head up quickly and pouted when she seen Puck walk in. "Puckerman..." Santana rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" _

_Puck grinned at his friend. "I've come to try out...wait, no; I've come to audition. Is that the right word?" He shrugged. _

_Santana's eyes widened at the tall guy in front of her. "Puck...you're 25 and you want to be a cheerio?" Santana was so confused. Could he even be part of the team? "Uh sure..?" Santana guessed that it wouldn't harm anyone if he did try out._

_Puck nodded and stood in the middle of the room before looking at Santana. "I'm ready" He declared to Santana and started dancing. _

_As soon as Puck started dancing, Santana's eyes widened. She didn't remember him being this bad at dancing when they were 16. "Uh?" Santana didn't have enough words to describe the dancing. "Puck, please stop dancing; I think I might puke" She still couldn't believe how bad he was. "That's a big no"_

_Puck look offended. "Lopez, what do you mean? I think I'm a good dancer"_

_Santana laughed loudly. "You dance like my uncle at a Christmas party when he's been on the whiskey"_

_Puck frowned, he tried not to show how upset he was so he walked over to Santana's small table and sat down next to her. "I'm not that bad, am I?" he knew how bad Santana's uncle was at dancing at it was very amusing. _

_Santana nodded. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, it's not like you're a professional dancer like Britt" She grinned at the memories of her best friend, she missed her a lot since she moved to New York to continue with her dancing, the last Santana heard was that she was dancing for Beyonce. The Latina was happy for her best friend but sometimes wished she would come back home for a few weeks._

_Ever since they graduated from High School; the whole glee club had gone their separate ways._

_"Santana, wake up" Santana looked over to see Rachel, She was sat in glee club, sitting next to Brittany and Quinn. The Latina looked down and smoothed her skirt out before looking back up and grinning at the smell of Brittany, it was more of a honey smell, like the smell of waffles. _

_Santana had sat there for what seemed like ages, just staring at her best friend. _

_"Santana, San?" Puck shook her gently. "You must have fallen asleep"_

_Santana wiped her eyes before looking at Puck. "I think I need to talk to Britt..."_

_"Why would you want to talk to her? She ditched you, remember?" _

_"Hey!" Santana poked Puck softly. "She's my best friend and that will never change on whatever she does, she's the only one that understand me completely."_


	2. The catching up

_Thank you for all of the reviews, it really means a lot. Hopefully there will be another chapter up either later or tomorrow morning! _

"_San" Puck called out as he walked into her apartment."Are you ready?" He sighed as he seen Santana looking down at a picture of her and Brittany when they were Cheerleaders, it seemed so long ago. _

"_Sorry" Santana said as she placed the photo onto the couch and inhaled softly. "I just miss her I guess" The Latina looked up and Puck and smiled softly. "I should stop"_

"_No you shouldn't" Puck replied, looking back at her. "She's your best friend, instead of ignoring her, you should call her" He said as he passed her his phone. "You know the number, right?"_

_The Latina nodded as she dialled in the number as quickly as she could, after a few seconds of typing the numbers she placed it to her ear._

_**Brittany was still in bed, she had had a late night due to a concert she was dancing at, She was used to it from dancing for Beyonce for more than 4 year, the blonde girl looked at her phone and grinned at the picture that was flashing up. "San?" she asked as she continued to grin. "I miss you!" Brittany said as she started talking to her best friend.**_

_A few minutes later Santana looked at the clock on the wall and pouted. "Hey bee, sorry but I've got to get to work. I'll call later, yeah?" Santana said her goodbyes and smiled before giving the phone back to Puck. _

"_Better?" Puck smiled at the Latina, he was glad to see her finally smiling. _

_Santana nodded. "Much" she said as she looked in the mirror and put her coat on. "Why are you still here?" The Latina looked at Puck, with one eyebrow raised. She didn't understand why he was spending so much time at her house._

"_Don't you want a lift to work?" Puck asked her, not understanding the way she was acting._

"_Nope, I'm not a kid, I'll get my own way" She said as she walked out of the door and got into her car, not even saying bye to Puck _

Brittany sat up, smiling like an idiot; she was happy that she had spoke to her best friend, she had worked out that it had been just under 8 years since they graduated. The blonde couldn't help but smile; she got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Brittany turned around and looked at refrigerator and grinned at the cheerleader pictures she had stuck to it.

They had the most amazing times in her cheerleading squad, the amount of parties they had and not to forget the vacations that coach paid for. Sipping her water, Brittany couldn't stop thinking about Santana, ever since she got off the phone to her best friend; she wondered what she was doing at this moment.

Brittany had heard about Santana working for Rachel, she thought it was hilarious seeing as though the two of them had never got on well.

Brittany walked back into her bedroom and changed from her tank top and joggers to a pair of jeans and a small pink top.

Brittany didn't have work for a few hours so she decided to call Quinn, The blonde didn't know if it was the correct number for her but tried the number anyway.

She heard the tone of the ring at the end of the phone; did that mean that it was the correct number? Brittany didn't know but just waited.

"Q?" Brittany smiled slightly as she heard a voice at the end of the phone.

"No, who is this?" A girl replied back.

Brittany frowned, a little upset how it wasn't Quinn. "Sorry, It's just I was wondering if there was someone called Quinn there?"

"No, but I do know a Quinn"

Brittany wasn't sure who she was talking to. "Is there any chance that I know you? I'm Brittany, Brittany Pierce"

A little while had passed, Brittany was confused. "Hello?"

"It's Tina..." The voice said. Brittany's mouth suddenly opened.

"Tina? Tina from McKinley? Wow, are you being serious? "The blonde girl was shocked; she didn't have any idea at how she mixed Quinn and Tina's phone numbers up.

A while late, an hour to b exact, the two girls stopped talking on the phone and had exchanged addresses and face book links.

Brittany was glad that she had got back into contact with the girl she used to be friends with.


End file.
